x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Wake
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (39) 8.31 GameRankings: (71) 8.36 'User Comments' 765351 - 9 CacaPooPoo - 7.5 - Pretty good game overall. Pretty solid story but it's a bit repetitive in its setting and basically fighting the same people over and over. Very good soundtrack. It was a nice change of pace and kind of reminded me of old PS2 survival horror games, even though I wouldn't really categorize it as such. I plan on doing another playthrough of it soon. Chrono Trigger Rules - 2 - Pure hype only electrolyzer - 10 Enix Belmont - 9 - I loved it. Great atmosphere, fun combat, cool story, tons of references to my favorite TV show ever, and a good length for me. Faliphor - 9 Gietzy - 7 - Good story Bad lip sync Linear as hell Short To easy Repetitive shooting mechanic Ginsu Victim - 8 - Great game, great atmosphere, but quite confusing and the DLC are more fun (and challenging) than the full game. I got tired of the repetitious scenery, but still had a good time playing it. Definitely worth picking up, but I can see how some people wouldn't like it. GReAT GaZoO - 8.5 Gunvalkyrie2 - 8.5 - Had - great graphics and characters. Needed - more enemies types and weapons. Hussien - 10 - Amazing atmosphere, a story which makes the game worth playing through multiple times, tons of little easter eggs and details which makes multiple play throughs enjoyable, one of the best soundtracks for any game released...ever. The DLC is well priced and it really takes advantage of what the game offers. JKSonic - 8.5 - I'd give a 9 or even a 9.5, but lets me honest here...it was in development for a LONG TIME and still had flaws which should have been smoothed over by then. Nothing big, but the world was less open then originally stated, some of the animations were terrible, and some of the textures were horrid (like the back of his head, which unfortunately you're looking at the whole game). Great atmosphere though and a good example of why games are art! No fan of Stephen King/Koontz/Laymon/Lovecraft should miss out on this game! L3THALaSSclOwn - 9 - Story was really good, can't wait to play the DLC. link0316 - 10 - Fantastic from beginning to end loved it! MattyL10 - 7.5 - Creative idea, got tired of walking in the woods. I will probably pass on the sequel. MetalGearRAXA - 9.5 - One of my favorite games of the year. Great story, atmosphere, characters, and so much more. Mikkanui - 9.2 - The Pros Great story Great characters Awesome graphics and atmosphere, Nice details in the surroundings Nice twists in the story Game keeps you coming back for more Extra content in form of the Bright Falls mini-series and DLC Low learning curve You can actually call Hartman The Cons Not a lot of diversity in the enemies Extremely easy final boss Combat gets a bit boring after a while Boring puzzles Mr_Papagiorgio - 9 Neo1661 - 7 - The Pros Great story, great characters, great graphics and great music. The Cons It's repetitive. Repetitive combat, repetitive enemies and repetitive weapons. NeWsKiLLz - 9 - This game is so sick. One of the few games in awhile where i just couldnt stop until I finished it. norrinsands - 9 RedFive3 - 8.5 - + Great story, great graphics, and great gameplay. - Needs more veriety in enemies and weapons. Got a little repetitive. RevZoom - 7.5 Santo3485 - 7.5 - Its was ok. I rented it and 1000'd it within a few days. Hope to try out the dlcs one day. seb03 - 8 - any game with a spooky atmoshpere it a great game in my opinion and I loved the daytime environemnts too Shady - 6 - I really wanted to love this game, but there were so many problems. Terrible camera, slow running, Alan runs out of breath too quickly, repetitive gameplay, etc. The story was interesting enough to keep playing, however. Sigma_My_Delta - 9 - Awesome story, amazing atmosphere. It was like an interactive book and I loved every second of it. I didn't even mind the lack of different enemies, because it all just kind of fit with the story. SikkaSill - 9 - Graphics were outstanding, story was good, and it was nice to have a game like this come about. More so am anticipating the sequel Similac - 9 - a must have. SixStringHero - 9.75 - One of this gens best games. Brilliant story, superb voice acting, amazing graphics/ lighting, stellar combat, beautiful draw distance and vistas and some of the best ambiance and setting for a game. My only gripe would be the lip syncing. Remedy was in top form with this game and is yet another gem in their repertoire,along with the Max Payne games. The_Doctor_ - 9 - A little more exploration would have bumped this over the top! themerlin - 9 tntopits - 9 - Felt the gameplay was solid for they type of game it was. Million different guns and enemies were not necessary. One of the best stories in a video game. tommygun823 - 7 - Really loved it at first, but the combat was so repetitive and simply wasn't that fun. Lost interest during my third run, played the first DLC and that was that. UnleadedPetrol - 4 vormis - 9.5 - One of the best games released that I can recall. Absolutely incredible story, graphics, and controls in my opinion. I can't think of really any complaints about it at all. No game has this caliber of story and immersion that this game does. I can't picture anyone but the "OMGZZ I gots da nue COD gaaeem" kids not liking it. XShadowStrike99 - 9.5 - Excellent game, and one of my favorites this year. Atmosphere, story, gameplay were all awesome, and the graphics were great as well. Still wish it would have been open world, but this was fantastic, too. XtremeWRATH360 - 7.5 zinsindetta - 9